narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Minato Namikaze's Jinchūriki Forms
KCM This is clearly Kurama Chakra Mode, not the more advanced Bijuu Mode: -Look at Minato and Naruto in KCM; the only difference is Minato has his cape on. He doesnt have the same appearance as Naruto's Bijuu Mode. -Bijuu Mode was Naruto/Kurama working together, hence BIJUU Mode. -KCM was just Naruto in control of Kurama's chakra. which is exactly what Minatos new form is. -BM Naruto had the Kurama eye slit; obviously as he doesnt have an actual monster inside him, Minato does not; merely its chakra ergo this is Minato's KCM.-- (talk) 11:23, May 22, 2013 (UTC) * No, look at the doubled magatama on Minato, that's present only in TBB * Same goes for the hands having a design on * Biju mode is Naruto merging his converted QB chakra with QB's chakra, it's not a result of friendship * Minato doesn't have eye slits because there's more than likely no fox in him so there's no shared control--Elveonora (talk) 11:28, May 22, 2013 (UTC) again the doubled Magatama actually doesn't reflect the form, it's just reflective of the double layered outfit he's wearing, a coat for example. Kurama's friendship was not necessary for Tailed beast mode, his co-operation was. Minato's seal retains the former swirl pattern, indicating that it's most likely not Tailed Beast Mode. i can't say anything about the pattern on his hands though.-- (talk) 11:33, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :The pattern on Naruto's stomach isn't necessary reflective of Tailed Beast Mode as Minato more than likely uses a different seal altogether. The doubled Magatama isn't present on Naruto in KCM, neither the designs on his hands and feet--Elveonora (talk) 11:35, May 22, 2013 (UTC) your missing the point... Minato has no actual demon inside him, he only has access to the chakra.. so he has the exact same mode as naruto did at first; just access to Kuramas chakra, sepereate from the beast. Biju Mode Naruto is him collaborating with Kurama (and YES that IS how it was created). because he can do partial transformations of Kurama and the like. And theres much more of a similarity between KCM Naruto and KCM Minato.-- (talk) 11:46, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :He doesn't need to have it inside him while he has its chakra. Partial transformation are a whole separate matter. Anyways, Cerez already made edits accordingly. It resembles both, end of topic. I'm more interested in its color than else--Elveonora (talk) 11:52, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Elve is quite right. It can't be bijū mode because BM requires a jinchūriki to meld their chakra with their bijū. That is no what Minato has down. It is most likely KCM. --Reliops (talk) 12:15, May 22, 2013 (UTC)Reliops :Ugh, I was for it being Biju Mode actually. And why would it require a biju since he simply has its chakra?--Elveonora (talk) 14:07, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Why not just call it something like "Yin Chakra Mode" or just "Tailed Beast Mode"? For one, the necessity to meld one's chakra with their Tailed Beast cannot be done if there is no Tailed Beast. But if there is no Tailed Beast, one merely has to meld their own chakra with the Tailed Beast chakra they have, so this would in fact be Minato's own TBM. Seems a no-brainer, and "mantle" sounds really stupid honestly. O_o Skitts (talk) 20:13, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :What about "Nine-Tails' Chakra Cloak" then?--JOA20 (talk) 20:16, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Does any one else see the other difference between Naruto's chakra mode and Minato's, like the on Naruto's the thick lines comes from above the swirl pattern and Minato's swirl pattern is on his chest with the thick line coming from under it. (User talk:Light_godzilla) 5:01 PM, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Alright this is how it is, THIS ISN"T BIJU MODE, that is like Naruto, IF IT WAS, his would be like Naruto, where it has the entire look of Naruto's, this Mode is the first Version of Nine Tail Chakra mode, the one where Naruto doesn't have teh jacket, or coat. This Version is the same as the first version, only missing a few feature. Bijuu mode does need a Beast in it, Minato only has the Chakra of Kurama, not the beast's it's self. The reason he is can enter this mode in the pure state is because he might have no negative emotion in him, and/ or due to Kurama now being friendly. ANY WAY! point is, this is the first version of the nine tail chakra mode. Kinglink15 (talk) 03:10, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :First, stop yelling, second chakra mode has nothing with negative emotions. He doesn't need a beast in him if he has its chakra. He can just do its part in stead of it.--Elveonora (talk) 12:19, May 23, 2013 (UTC) forgive me if i am mistaken. Nine Tail's Chakra Mode was used by taking the chakra that is free of Kurama's influence and using it as ones own, which more or less appears to be what is happening here, whereas Tailed Beast Mode came from Naruto and Kurama's co-operation. ignoring the fact that they blend their chakra, the fundamental difference is that the Nine Tail's Chakra Mode is a state where, as the name points out, the user employs Kurama's chakra without Kurama's own influence. would that not be exactly what's going on here? to imply that in Kurama's absence the 4th can fill his role and achieve Tailed Beast Mode alone does seem to ignore how Naruto was told that a human body can only do so much and that without taming Kurama he could not achieve the tailed beast bomb. -- (talk) 02:29, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :It doesn't have much to do with influence, thanks to that he just can't go crazy again, it's about chakra signature change rather than removal of bad will in it, but I see your point. I agree that "tailed beast mode" doesn't make much sense since there is no transformation being done and possible, so "tailed beast cloak" seems more logical. We should just wait for Minato, I mean Kishi to name it. If he intends for what we know, he can call it super saiyan mode and we will have to adjust accordingly. There is also a chance that Minato MAY in fact have an actual fox in him, if the author says so, anything is possible and our opinion has no bearing on the outcome. What worries me the most is that seal on his body, from where did it come? He died with Shiki Fujin on his body and suddenly, he seemingly has a similar seal to Naruto's? For what? He doesn't need one since there is no fox to hold that could fight and escape out of him, right? Unless it's indeed what they use for the process. Or just to make him look badass...--Elveonora (talk) 13:15, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Necessary? I don't see how this page is necessary - at all. Could someone please explain to me why?--Reliops (talk) 12:14, May 22, 2013 (UTC)Reliops :It's the same case of Kinkaku's Jinchūriki Forms.--JOA20 (talk) 12:16, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Personally i just think it would be more convenient just to fuse all of the Jinchuriki transformations into a single article. I mean, you have all the forms and how they flow here yet repeat them nine times over: Version 1, Version 2, Partial form, Full form, and the more unique, but still relevant Chakra Mode, Tailed beast mode. why keep them split up like this? -- (talk) 02:33, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :I thought about it too. But it would take too much work to do it, and this way many informations may be lost, even important ones. Let's just keep it this way.--JOA20 (talk) 19:51, May 29, 2013 (UTC)